WarZone
by rakusukira005
Summary: It all started out as a competition to be the universe's greatest mobile suit pilot, until he joins the competition that would determine the fate of the world and his.
1. Summary

**WarZone**

_Summary: It all started out as a competition to be the greatest Mobile Suit pilot of the universe, until he joins the competition that would determine the fate of the whole world and his._

A few days ago...I've just erased my first fic, GUNDAM SEED CRIMSON WINGS because I found it...well...rather...bad...in a sense...ehehehe...now I'll be starting a new story which is partly a rewrite of the story GUNDAM SEED CRIMSON WINGS which is WarZone.

WarZone would star the usual pairings KL, AC yeah and many more...

**DEFINITION OF TERMS**

**COMET **(Congregation of Military Experimental Technologies)

**COVAC- **computer ordinate visual automated chamber

**CODE**- constructional origin data encoder

**WarZone Description **

**COMET is the agency that invented the game WarZone. WarZone is a game between two mobile suit pilots that made their own mobile suit design, tacticals and armaments through the CODE system. The players in WarZone are both inside a chamber or an artificial cockpit known as the COVAC. The COVAC receives data from the data source and creates an auto visual effect and sends the battling players in another world known as the WarZone. Each mobile suit design has data stored inside a data chip which is needed to be inserted inside the COVAC's data system in order to transform itself into the mobile suit the pilot created. **

**The audience will then see the battle from a huge flat screen inside the arena. Players do not die in this game because the scene is artificial or computer ordinate but any damage done to the mobile will affect the player. The life span of the mobile suit will have to depend on the kind of CODE the players installed inside the mobile suit's battery features. **

**Game specs**

**The WarZone has four division champions that will fight for one title. Each nation, Orb, EAF, Kingdom of Scandinavia and ZAFT will have a division champion (natural or coordinator, whichever place is nearer to the contestants) that has to undergo the following rounds:**

**The game involves 5 parts, the elimination round, the quarter finals, the semi finals and the division championship where the player that made it to the 4 levels must compete with the nation's last year division champion.**

**In the elimination round, all the players that signed in the game will have to face the "battle cry" mode. The "battle cry" mode is a battle where in all the players will have to destroy the ARMAGEDDON battle ship. The ARMAGEDDON battle ship is a huge ship that is capable of producing over a thousand mobile suits. The players must be able to stop its reproduction and then destroy it. The remaining players will then, no matter how many or less, will enter the rookie round which is now in the 1-on-1 rules. **

**In the rookie round, a certain defeat will mean that that player will be removed from the running. There will be an over-all of 5 rounds to enter the quarter finals, which is also called the "duo system". **

**The remaining players in the rookie round will choose a certain partner to fight in the quarter finals round. The pair will then have to fight the remaining pairs of the game until a certain pair wins and defeats the rest. **

**The semi-finals round consists of only one game. The winning pair will compete and fight eachother to face the last year's division champion. **

**Of course, the winner in the division championship round will represent the nation where he/she was victorious.**

**The four division champions will then gather to fight for one title.**


	2. Destined Factor

**WarZone**

Chapter 1: Destined Factor

IN PLANTS

People were screaming all over the place, cheering for the star that stood in the middle of the huge park. Some teens were carrying notebooks end lend it to a certain blue-haired coordinator who smiled at the number of fans he had. A certain brunette found this rather ridiculous. He was just standing on one corner, observing the three-year-running ZAFT division champion superstar Athrun Zala.

He brushed away his brown bangs from his face and sighed heavily. Without his notice, he was bumped by a few girls from behind. He recognized them since the girls came from the same high school he was in. A few other guys were also trying so hard to just even touch Athrun Zala's hand or even get his autograph.

The brunette continued to walk his own way and he passed by a huge billboard saying "A new year, a new season. Sign in to WarZone and it will determine the fate of YOUR world!"

He glared at the billboard then turned his attention on the road. He was wrong. He thought the park would be quiet at night _today. _He sighed deeply again then sat on the bench. Now, the park was flooding with a thousand coordinators cheering for their one and only idol, the great Athrun Zala.

"Hey Kira!" a very familiar voice called out to him. He turned back and was _not _surprised to see most of his friends here. "I'm not surprised you're here Amber." Kira dryly said to the orange-haired teen. Behind him were a few of his friends who were busy being crazy about the autographs they have earned a few minutes ago.

Amber turned around to face his friends and said to them they could go on ahead, which they did and not to Kira's surprise to see them running wildly towards Athrun Zala.

Amber placed a hand over his best friend's shoulder. "So Kira...why are you here?" Amber asked, his yellow eyes giving him a confused look. "I thought the park was quiet today..." Kira said plainly. "Well, too bad. Have you forgotten? WarZone's next and probably most exiting season starts next month! People are going crazy about Athrun Zala becoming ZAFT's division champion again and not to mention the universe's greatest WarZone pilot!" the teen exclaimed happily, his eyes glittering in joy.

Kira rolled his eyes. "What's with mobile suit pilots and their mobile suits?"

Amber forced out a laugh. "Hahaha...that was funny Kira, really funny! If people heard you then you could've been killed seconds ago, minutes ago, hours ago, and days ago..." Kira placed his palm on Amber's face.

"Yeah, yeah you could go on forever with that statement!" Kira interrupted.

Amber gaped at Kira. "You're acting like you're not a pilot which is you are!"

Kira flinched at that statement and sighed heavily. "Amber...I only made my mobile suit so that I could play in the arcades...you happy?!"

"Yeah, I know that and seeing you from the battles you usually have...you were awesome! In fact you could defeat "the great Athrun Zala" by your piloting skills!" Amber implied.

Kira forced out a laugh, "yeah...right...whatever...I don't wanna join that contest...don't you know that when you win _people pay people_ to kill you?!" Kira explained.

Amber rolled his eyes back. "You're just a jerk! You know you love piloting and you know you love this game...it won't hurt to just even try..."

Kira turned his gaze away from his friend and recalled something from his past...but he shook his head to quickly erase it. "Whatever...it's my decision and I gotta go Amber...I need to work on...erm...ohm...something..." Kira stammered before running off from his friend.

"He keeps on denying it...though he knows very well he's been longing to join that competition..." Amber whispered to himself them ran towards the cheering crowd.

**FAR FROM THE PLANTS**

"Don't you think we need to send our strongest pilots to fight in ZAFt?" a man whose face was hidden in the shadows asked the man sitting beside him.

"We've done that a couple of years ago...and we lost."

"But we've already eliminated a few people who might be of a threat to us."

"I know...but we haven't seen him come out yet." A smoke from a cigar filled the dark room with only a computer screen on.

"Have you sent our players to their designated areas already?"

"Yes sir...everything is right on track."

A bald man inserted a disk inside the huge computer screen and it revealed images of certain people.

"These are the people I have eliminated and are no longer a threat to our success."

"Why can't you get Athrun Zala out of the picture?"

"Ah...we'll...we...we were trying to get him but..." the bald man stammered.

"That is of no excuse Hamilton. We need to win this championship. The price is valuable and we need to get our hands on those people."

"I know sir..."

"I see that Orb is a very arrogant competitor. Send no one of our players there...we'll be just wasting more time."

"But sir..."

"Let Koji stay in our team. Send the three others to ZAFT...we need to destroy ZAFT...the rest will only be a piece of cake. Once we have ZAFT under control...nothing else will matter."

"Yes, sir... the latest we have experimented will be of a success for sure"

"Now go! I need progress reports right now!"

**IN ORB **

"No father I want to join that competition and you can't stop me!" A blonde-haired girl exclaimed. Her father sighed and sat down beside her daughter. "Cagalli, this game is very dangerous. People die here...well...not actually _in _the battle but outside it..." her father's words were filled with concern but teens' desires must be fulfilled.

"I know but this season will be great father! I promise I'll make it to the semi-finals round!" Cagalli gaped at her father with puppy eyes.

Her father sighed heavily. "Is fighting really in your blood?" her father asked rather dryly. Cagalli forced out a laugh. "Father, it's not like I'm joining ZAFT division...that's where most of WarZone's players die because they're so good!"

Her father stood up in anger. "That's what I'm trying to tell you...people die in that game!" He massaged his temples then turned to look at Cagalli for an answer.

"Dad, you know very well I want to join this game and now that I can...I really have to..." Her voice was now sincere and soft. Her father turned away his gaze then back again to his daughter.

"I'll let you be...but there will be bodyguards okay?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock. Quickly she embraced her father in joy! "Thanks a lot father!"

Her father rolled his eyes then embraced back.

_The time has come then._

**Back to Kira**

His room was dark and only the screen of his laptop was shinning. On the screen read "Project Freedom"

"Kira darling...dinner is ready!" his aunt shouted form the first floor.

Kira quickly closed the half of his laptop in shock. "I'm coming Aunt Maggie!" he replied then went back to work on his laptop.

_Amber gaped at Kira. "You're acting like you're not a pilot which is you are!" _

Kira chuckled at the memory then it made him think even more. "I think I need to try out your improvements" Kira mumbled. He closed his laptop, got his jacket and went down.

"Where are you going honey?" his Aunt asked.

Kira paused...he wasn't good at lying.

"Ah...well...it'll just get something outside..." he blurted before quickly running off.

"Be back at 10 okay?!"

**In the arcade**

Kira looked around and was a bit surprised that the fans of Athrun Zala are now inside the arcade.

Kira walked towards a little boy. "Hey kid, what's going on here?" Kira asked. "Well, Athrun Zala is holding out a competition to every mobile suit player!" the kid happily exclaimed.

Kira looked at the huge flat screen and saw Athrun Zala's Justice crush out a certain mobile suit. Kira looked more intently and saw that Athrun Zala had more that 10 victories already...no loss.

"Everyone's trying to defeat him but no one is capable of doing that! I mean Athrun is a veteran right mister?"

Kira only nodded. _That's really stupid of him to show off his abilities here in the arcade. _Kira thought pointlessly.

He saw another player enter the COVAC.

Kira moved closer to watch the battles...just as he suspected...only 15 seconds in the area and Athrun Zala defeated that man.

The crowd was cheering out aloud screaming Athrun's name.

Kira saw Athrun come out of the other COVAC waving his hand as the crowd cheered. A few of his bodyguards greeted him and some tried to stop other fans from attacking their idol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...the Great Athrun Zala!" the game commentator cheered.

Kira rolled his eyes.

"Is anyone still willing to challenge?" Athrun's bodyguard asked.

_I guess this is part of their promotion event. _Kira thought.

Without the crowds' notice...Kira raised his hand.

"I'll challenge him."

Everybody fell silent, the music was turned off and the crowd faced the one brunette that challenged the Great Athrun Zala.

Kira turned to the crowd. "What...he was asking who else would challenge him?" Kira defended.

"We know dude...but no one has ever said 'I'll challenge him' to the great Athrun Zala." A teen spoke.

Kira grew nervous, he didn't know if what he said was wrong or right.

Suddenly and arm tugged Kira's. it was Amber.

"Kira...you dumb ass...why did you just say that?"

Kira's turned into a mist of confusion. "Say what? All I said was that I'll be glad to challenge him!"

"Enough..." Athrun said. His eyes were concentrated on the brunette.

"I'd be glad to accept your challenge..." Athrun continued as he stepped inside his COVAC.

Kira gave Amber the laptop and removed from it the data chip of his mobile suit. "Hold that for a while will you Amber?"

Kira ran his way to the other COVAC and inserted his data chip...The scene then transformed into a scene of the Indian Ocean at night- raining.

"Hey...turn on your systems now" Athrun said on the radio. Kira got to his senses. He could see the Justice already in position. Kira tightened his grip on the controls and turned on his systems.

Athrun was a bit shocked at what appeared before his eyes...then he grinned. The crowds outside the battle screen were also astounded. "Man...It's not everyday we see this kind of battles..." an audience whispered.

Athrun's bodyguards looked at eachother in awe.

_This isn't going to be easy. _Athrun thought.

"READY AND BATTLE!"

The Justice quickly fired its beam rifle at Kira's mobile suit. Kira flew up gliding like an eagle evading Athrun's basic attacks. "You have to do better than that **Great Athrun Zala!**" Kira screamed then fired his mobile suits plasma cannons and rail guns at Athrun who seemed shocked at the power of the mobile suit. It was easily avoided by the red mobile suit as he flew up to Kira's level.

_His mobile suit is..._

"I see you're not an ordinary pilot. What's the name of your mobile suit kid?" Athrun asked as he deployed his flight pack and fired it at Kira who flew up and avoided the attack.

"Freedom...the name of my mobile suit is Freedom."

Kira again fired his plasma cannons at Athrun who blocked them. Calm and secure, Athrun wielded Justice's beam saber and attacked Kira.

Kira also wielded freedom's sabers and clashed with the Justice. The crowd outside were screaming and cheering for Athrun while Amber watched in disbelief.

Kira fired his beam rifle that Athrun intercepted with his beam saber. Stepping on his boosters, Athrun charged at Kira and allowed their shield to clash. Athrun grinned. _This was easier than I thought. _The red mobile suit then kicked the freedom from the side.

Kira jerked as he lost control for a second or two. He realized Athrun was locking on to him and fired his beam rifle. Kira dived into the water to dodge the attack. Athrun tightened his grip on the main controls. _Darn, this kid is good. _

Athrun tried to follow but Kira fired the rail guns and it sent Athrun back, yelping. Kira quickly dived out and charged at Athrun with a saber. Athrun quickly got to his feet and blocked the attack with his shield. Kira moved back and fired his plasma cannons at him. Athrun flew up, avoiding the attack.

_I need to corner him. _Kira thought.

He flew his mobile suit above Athrun and fired his plasma cannons. Athrun easily avoided the attack but when the beam hit the water, it somehow blocked his vision.

Kira skillfully flew down and fired again his plasma cannons on the water, creating a huge wave. With his rail guns, he fired through the water and successfully hit the red mobile suit. Athrun grew furious.

_I can't afford to loose...my reputation's going to go down the drain!_

With no time left to loose, Athrun sped up and continuously attacked Kira with Justice's beam sabers. Kira was in awe of the mobile suit pilot's speed and agility. Kira noticed something while fighting him. His flight pack wasn't with him so it means...

Kira quickly flew up but then he was bumped by Justice's flight pack. "Ahh! Darn it!" Kira flew sideways and was greeted by another of Athrun's saber attacks. Athrun flew back and yielded the Justice's beam boomerangs.

Kira was prepared for that though and prepared his beam rifle. When Athrun threw them Kira aimed his rifle but the boomerangs were to fast. Kira flew back and his rifle was hit.

His alert signals turned on and he looked to his right. Justice's other beam boomerang came swooping in. Kira fired his rail guns and was able to destroy it but the explosion occurred near to him which caused him to blur.

Athrun's flight pack attacked Kira from behind. "Argh...this is not good..."

Kira's alert signals turned on again and he looked up from his screen and saw Athrun with two beam sabers. Kira's eyes widened...it was too late.

Athrun sliced Kira's mobile suit and before long it exploded.

The screen turned black and Kira was panting...clenching his fists. "I lost. Great!"

He heard the crowd cheer and when he got outside he noticed all the peoples chasing Athrun and cheering- ridiculing Kira. Athrun smiled at the crowd and turned to look at Kira.

He approached him and held out his hand for a handshake. "That was a good fight FREEDOM." Kira took his gesture and shook his hand. "But you aren't fast enough to defeat me. If you want to join the competition you must not hesitate to kill your enemies..." His grip tightened and their tension increased. "I'm hoping to see you in the finals."

Kira glared at him and so did he. They removed their hands and Athrun walked away leaving Kira angry and stupid.

"Hey Kira! Man you're good!" Amber shouted. Kira glared at him in anger. "Is that supposed to be an insult?" Kira exclaimed then hurriedly walked away. He looked at his data chip which revealed a picture of his mobile suit and clenched it then turned away. _Who does he think he is...I'll be better...he'll wait! _

Kira was about to exit the door but-

"Excuse me Mister..." a dark voice called out.

Kira looked back and saw a couple of men behind him. He looked confusingly at the man in the center...with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a second young man?"

_**END HERE!**_

_**Phew! So what you guys think? Please leave reviews for inspiration okay oh yeah and we'll be focusing more in ZAFT competitions than in other countries thank you very much.**_

_**SEE YA LATER! **_


End file.
